As a solder material which connects a semiconductor element to an electrode pattern electrically and mechanically, there is used a material which has a higher melting point than the operating temperature of the semiconductor element in order to minimally suppress a thermal influence from the semiconductor element which is a heating element.
In the semiconductor device, other members except for the semiconductor element, such as an electrode terminal which is conductively connected to the semiconductor element are provided on a substrate. For example, the electrode terminal is provided so as to be connected to the substrate within a package on one end and extended to the outside of the package on the other end (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication JP-A 11-26666(Kokai)).
Here, while the semiconductor element is connected to the electrode pattern with a solder having a high melting point (high melting-point solder), the electrode terminal Is connected with a eutectic solder, for example, having a lower melting point than the solder connecting the semiconductor element for easy assembling. In this structure, when a higher temperature operation is tried to be realized in the semiconductor element, the solder connecting the electrode terminal is affected by the heat from the semiconductor element. The low melting-point solder is likely to become fragile because of this thermal influence, and the application of a load such as a stress to the solder causes degradation of the connection reliability of the member.